1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way brake applied mainly to a gear mechanism in an automatic transmission of vehicles and, more particularly, to an improvement in the wear resistance and stiffness of end bearings in a one-way brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A one-way brake is generally provided at each side thereof with an end bearing made of a bearing alloy containing copper or lead as a main component, so as to maintain the concentricity of the inner and outer races and guide retainers for sprags constituting the one-way brake. Each of these end bearings generally has a C-shaped cross section and is produced by sheet metal.
An end bearing, which is a kind of bearing for maintaining the concentricity of inner and outer races, requires a high wear resistance and a high concentricity-maintaining capability, i.e. stiffness with respect to external forces caused by the unbalance of the races.
In a case where an automatic transmission using conventional cross-sectionally C-shaped end bearings is mounted on a vehicle of an increased capacity, or in a case where such an automatic transmission is used at a high speed, the wear resistance and stiffness of the end bearings cannot be ensured. Namely, a one-way brake using such conventional end bearings has no sufficiently high endurance.